Object of Desire
by 4th of Eleven
Summary: The Krogan woman who put in the single breeding request on Tuchanka wants to meet Shepard.


Title: Object of Desire  
Fandom: Mass Effect  
Categories: G  
Disclaimer: Mass Effect and all characters, locations, ect. remain the property of BioWare. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Summary: ME Kinkmeme request. 'The Krogan woman who put in the single breeding request wants to meet Shepard.  
She doesn't care Shepard is a woman.'

"You've got to be kidding."

"Look, if this were anyone else, it wouldn't be an issue." Wrex said seriously. "But she's got powerful friends. You turn her down… We're at a delicate stage in negotiations here. She decides to make an issue of this, her clan backs her, the other female clans decide to take their side – the whole alliance could fall apart."

"She can't be serious, though." Shepard said.

"How should I know?" Wrex said. "Look, I'm not asking you to actually sleep with her. According to the protocol, as long as you meet with her, she's got no grounds to complain. Doesn't mean she won't complain, of course, but her clan can't make an issue of it."

"Wrex, this is absurd!" Shepard said. "I'm not… I'm not going on a date with some Krogan who can't take no for an answer! Does she even realise I'm a woman? Wait, that's it – you can just tell her I'm a woman, and the mating request is invalid-"

"Not correct." Mordin spoke up. "Krogan mating protocol modified following contact with aliens. Takes into account Asari biology. Mating request of same gender individual valid if individual is non-Krogan."

"But I'm not Asari!"

"Protocol does not distinguish between non-Krogan species." Mordin shrugged.

"Well, she has to know I won't be able to… mate with her." Shepard said. "That can't be what she actually wants, right?"

"Maybe she just has a crush on you, Commander." Garrus said, amused.

"Would not be surprised." Mordin said. "Krogan attraction to humans unusual but not unheard of, and the Commander's attractiveness already crosses most species boundaries."

Shepard stared at Mordin speechless. Seeing her confusion, Mordin continued.

"Difficult to quantify physical attractiveness, but your appearance is not unpleasant to most major sapient races. Your skin tone is a shade that Turians and Drell would consider pleasantly exotic. Asari and Quarians would appreciate your general height and build. Voice would be seen as extremely attractive by most Volus and Batarians. And unlike many individuals who appeal to species not their own, you would also be counted as attractive by your own people. Of course, celebrity status and heroic image help further increase intoxicating appeal."

"That's… good to know." Shepard said finally, as Garrus and Wrex carefully avoided looking at her. There was an awkward moment of silence, before Shepard spoke again.

"All right, fine. If this is so politically important, I'll meet with this Krogan." She said. "Briefly. On the Normandy. And only as a personal favour to you, Wrex."

"Appreciate it, Shepard." Wrex said nodding.

"Wrex."

* * *

Shepard was acutely aware of the glances of crewmembers as she walked from the Normandy's airlock to her quarters.

'Intoxicating appeal'? She shook her head. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Forget about that, she thought, as she sat down at her desk. Why would a Krogan woman really

want to talk to me? She might…

"Commander." EDI interrupted her thoughts. "Your guest has just come aboard."

"Better get it over with." Shepard sighed. "Alright, tell her to come on up."

Do I have time to change back into my armour? Shepard wondered as she waited for the Krogan to arrive. Probably not.

"This is Shepard's room?" A deep voice shouted outside her door.

"Uh, yes." Shepard said. "Please, come in."

The door opened, and the female Krogan entered. Shepard looked at her, thinking how strange it was to see a Krogan not wearing armour. Her crest was smoother and a duller brown than that of the male Krogan Shepard had seen, and her snout seemed somewhat narrower, but other than that, she looked the same as any other Krogan Shepard had met.

"Wonderful to meet you, Shepard!" The Krogan said, grinning. "I'm Rotarth, of clan Vorn. I'm overjoyed that you have agreed to grant me the honour of mating with the greatest warrior of the galaxy!"

Shepard swallowed once her brain acknowledged what the Krogan had said. She'd half convinced herself while waiting that the Krogan woman had made the mating request as an excuse to confront her over the destruction of Saren's genophage cure. That, she decided, would probably have been easier to deal with.

"Ah, come in please. Please, take a seat." Shepard said finally, stepping aside to let the Krogan through. The Krogan entered her quarters, then stared blankly at the seats available, all far too small for her.

"Perhaps you could… sit on the end of the bed?" Shepard said, then winced as she realised that probably wouldn't help convince the Krogan she wasn't interested.

"Hmm. Soft." Rotarth said as she made herself comfortable. "Not bad."

Alright, Shepard thought to herself. Just stay calm, go through this step by step, and explain to her why this won't work.

"I don't know if you've considered the possible problems-" She began.

"Oh, no, I considered everything before I made the request!" Rotarth said cheerfully. "Interspecies mating is always awkward, and I'll admit I've never mated with a human before, but I've done my research, and I'm sure you'll find me an excellent lover! And I'm sure you'll be fine yourself-"

How does a Krogan sound that perky? Shepard wondered. Maybe I should get Kelly in to help talk to her – no, wait, what if they became friends? Can't risk that.

"No, Rotarth." Shepard said gently. "I didn't mean awkwardness, I meant it could be dangerous."

"Oh." Rotarth paused, and Shepard was almost convinced she was blushing. "Oh, well… I hadn't thought of that."

"Well then you can understand why I might be reluctant-"

"Oh, but I trust you, Commander Shepard!" Rotarth said excitedly. "And I'm willing to suffer a few scars for this!"

What the hell does she think I am? Shepard wondered, looking at the giant Krogan in front of her. She actually thinks I'm worried for iher/i safety! And if I try and tell her otherwise, she'll probably just think I'm trying to protect her!

"You're so much prettier in person than in the news!" Rotarth continued chattering. "I mean, you're always pretty, but the cameras don't do you justice! You know, the other Krogan don't believe you did everything the news said you did, they say Wrex did all the real work but the Citadel media didn't want to acknowledge a Krogan hero – but I told them they were wrong, Wrex is a good fighter but he's not as good as you! And now I look at you, and I know I was right, I know you're the greatest-"

"Rotarth, I can't mate with you."

"What?" Rotarth stared at her, and Shepard was suddenly acutely aware of how much larger the Krogan was than her as Rotarth rose to her feet, an unreadable emotion in her eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Shepard said, backing away a step. "I didn't mean to lead you on. I only asked to meet you to tell you in person."

"oh." Rotarth said, slowing falling back onto the end of the bed. "I… I guess I've made a fool of myself. I should have known. I should have known a beautiful woman like you wouldn't want an ugly Krogan girl."

Is that a tear in her eye? Oh God, Shepard thought, I've made a Krogan cry.

"Rotarth. Rotarth, please, look at me." Shepard said. "Rotarth, it's not you, it's me. You're very pretty-"

Speaking a lie that enormous caused Shepard to pause before continuing.

"But I already have a mate."

"Oh." Rotarth looked at Shepard. "Fellow warrior? One of your Krantt?"

"I thought we were… Krantt." Shepard shook her head. "I don't know if we still are. It's been so long, but-"

"You don't want to find a new mate unless you're sure." Rotarth said. "I understand."

"I'm sorry, Rotarth. I didn't mean to hurt you." Shepard said.

"It's alright." The Krogan smiled weakly as she rose to her feet. "Can I at least get a kiss?"

"You-"

'You don't have lips' was what Shepard was going to say before half her face was engulfed by the Krogan's mouth and a giant tongue ran over her lips and chin.

"Thank you, Shepard." Rotarth said. "I'm glad you agreed to meet me, even if it wasn't for what I wanted. Didn't expect you would, shouldn't have gotten my hopes up when you did."

"Well, it was… nice meeting you." Shepard said. "Wait – you didn't expect I'd meet with you?"

"Been rejected before." Rotarth shrugged. "Clan Vorn females tend to be unreliably fertile. Reduces our status. A lot of Krogan men ignore mating requests from any woman not guaranteed fertile. Very rude, could make formal challenge – but what's the point? Glad to know you're more honourable than them."

"Well, I hope you have better luck next time." Shepard said. "You're very sweet, and I'm sure you'll find someone."

Shepard laughed to herself once Rotarth had left, realising she'd just completely honestly called a Krogan 'sweet'. Then she frowned as she thought about what Rotarth had said, about her low status and the pointlessness of challenges.

"I am going to kill Wrex." She muttered.


End file.
